


Mine

by ElAlmaDelMar



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Does this even warrant a T rating I don't know, Gen, M/M, Mmmmild pushiness?, they don't have sex but Luffy has squirmy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/pseuds/ElAlmaDelMar
Summary: His scent sang out to Luffy the moment he peeked over the wall of the Marine base to see his future first mate tied to a post. Steel and tea and things Luffy had no name for, practically begging him to come closer, to lay his own scent over it.A/B/O/tober Day 3: Scent sharing/marking
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947415
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Mine

Zoro was the first. His scent sang out to Luffy the moment he peeked over the wall of the Marine base to see his future first mate tied to a post. Steel and tea and things Luffy had no name for, practically begging him to come closer, to lay his own scent over it. _Mine_ , he thought to himself, not a word but an impulse, a feeling. 

Beside him, Koby was doing the same thing — Luffy could hear the soft snuffle as the round-faced boy drew in that delicious scent.

"Whaaa!?" 

Luffy looked over at him in confusion. "What?" 

"The Pirate Hunter is an omega?" 

"Huh." Luffy sniffed the air again, then shrugged. "Does it matter?" 

"Well- I mean-" Koby sputtered, then gave Luffy a stare. "Don't you think it matters? He's a monster! Can't you feel that aura? There's death all around him! And yet, he's-" 

"Alpha, omega, I don't care," Luffy cut Koby off with a shrug, already bored of the topic. "Look at him! He's super strong. I'm gonna make him my nakama." And that dark little impulse stirred in his gut again. _Gonna make him **mine**._

He didn't make his move until Zoro had pledged to him, though — until everything was over, and they had set to sea in their little boat. They had been busy fighting at first, and then everything had been kind of a whirlwind, and… well. This felt like something private. Something a little special. 

Zoro was the first, after all. 

When they were out of sight of land, Luffy leaned forward, pinning his gaze brightly on the swordsman who lounged in the stern of the boat. "Hey, hey, Zoro," he said, inhaling Zoro's scent. He didn't smell like meat at all, but he smelled _like_ meat — his smell pulled on Luffy like meat-smell pulled. "You're my crew now, right?" 

Zoro fixed him with a lazy look, a hint of a question in his eyes, but he nodded. "Guess so, yeah." 

"And I'm your captain now, right?" 

"That's what it means. But I told you—" 

Luffy didn't let him finish "So that means you gotta smell like me. So other pirates know you're taken." 

Zoro straightened from his slouch then, brows furrowing. "Hey, that's not—" 

But Luffy had already started moving — planted himself squarely in Zoro's lap, knees to either side of his hips. It felt nice, sitting on him like that. Felt like the way Zoro's smell felt, a hook in Luffy's chest pulling him in closer. 

"O-oi!" Zoro gave a shove that, to Luffy, felt decidedly halfhearted. "Get off, you're gonna tip the boat, dumbass!" 

"Shishishishi. And if I do, you'll pull me out of the water." There was no question in his mind about that. Zoro was _his_. Zoro would pull him out. So he didn't have to worry as he squirmed the full length of his body against Zoro, enjoying the shuddery-warm feeling it awoke in him. _Mine, mine, mine._ If Zoro really wanted him off, he could push harder. Zoro was strong. He could feel that power, feel the potential to _make_ him get off — unused. Zoro was letting him do this. 

More than letting him, he realized a minute later as hard hands pressed against his back. Zoro was holding onto him. The swordsman tilted his head away — looked away from Luffy, but he wasn't rejecting him. He was baring his jaw and throat. 

"... Captain," he muttered, low and quiet. "Go ahead, captain." 

And Luffy did. He didn't bite — no, this wasn't _that_ — but pressed his cheek to Zoro's jaw and rubbed, long and slow, all along his cheek and down the side of his neck. Ground his own alpha scent into the hard-strong omega whose lap and loyalty he'd claimed. 

When his face reached Zoro's shoulder, he gave a little wriggle in his lap — more heat, more body-interest, more hunger-that-wasn't — and muttered so only Zoro would hear. 

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the inherent subversion of Zoro being this big strong deadly monster but also an omega. It's just fun.


End file.
